AVENTURAS POR GRAN LINE, PERO SOLO SI ESTÁS TÚ
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: Todo empieza una de esas noches en las que no tienes ganas de nada... de esas en las que solo quieres ahogar tus penas en una botella de alcohol... Llevaba mucho tiempo viajando, y apenas me había dedicado un tiempo a mi misma, por lo que decidí parar.
1. CAPITULO 1

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:**

**Ainhoa:** 19 años. Alta y delgada, de pelo largo de color azul claro, recogido en una coleta, ojos marrones y piel morena. Es alegre, vive la vida a su manera, y le encanta todo lo que no tiene solución. Su sueño es encontrar la lanza de Carlo Magno, terminando las investigaciones de su padre.

**Zorro Ronoa:** 19 años. Alto y musculoso, de pelo corto y verde, piel morena, ojos oscuros. Es reservado y se enfada con facilidad. Su sueño es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una de esas noches en las que no tenías ganas de nada... de esas en las que solo quieres ahogar tus penas en una botella de alcohol... Llevaba mucho tiempo viajando, y apenas me había dedicado un tiempo a mi misma, por lo que decidí parar en un bar a tomarme una cervecita, que un día no le hace daño a nadie.

Vi que entró un tipo con tres espadas, pelo verde y con una cara de estar cabreado, por lo que decidí que pronto me iría del bar, no tenía ganas de ver peleas.

Un tipo muy raro, con unas pintas que para que te voy a contar y con una borrachera inimaginable, se me acercaron.

**Tío borracho:** Hola preciosa, ¿como es que una chica tan linda esta sola?

**Ainhoa:** Quiero estar sola, por favor.

**Tío borracho:** Venga guapa, lo pasaremos bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado, bonita?

**¿?:** ¿Y tú quieres que te pegué un guantazo, gilipollas? Tira. Tira.

El tipo borracho obedeció y se largo, miré a ver quien fue el valiente y vi al peliverde de espaldas tomándose una copa. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

**Ainhoa: **Muchas gracias.

**¿?:** Descuida.

**Ainhoa:** Camarero, sírvale al caballero lo que quiera, pago yo.

**Camarero: **Claro, señorita. ¿Le sirvo algo a usted también?

**Ainhoa:** No, gracias.

**¿?: **Una cerveza.

**Camarero:** Enseguida.

**Peliverde (sin apartar la mirada del vaso):** Que generosa.

**Ainhoa:** Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

**Peliverde:** Mi nombre es Zorro. ¿Y tú?

**Ainhoa:** ¿Qué vas a adelantar sabiendo mi nombre?

**Zorro:** La verdad es que nada.

**Ainhoa (mirando las espadas del chico):** ¿Eres espadachín?

**Zorro:** Si.

**Diana:** Yo soy arqueóloga y detective privada. Pero hoy en día no hay casos buenos, ahora casi todos son para los "huele braguetas".

**Zorro (con una media sonrisa):** ¿Huele braguetas?

**Diana:** Es como los detectives llamamos a los que solo se encargan de los casos en los que hay cuernos de por medio, ya me entiendes. **(Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la mano y me quedé un momento mirando al espadachín)**

**Zorro: **¿Pasa algo?

**Ainhoa:** Es que tu cara me suena de algo, pero recuerdo de que.

**Zorro:** ¿Y qué adelantarías sabiéndolo?

**Ainhoa:** No mucho...

Entre risas e historias, la noche fue pasando. Apenas quedaba gente dentro del bar, algún que otro borracho, el camarero y nosotros dos.

**Ainhoa (mirando la hora):** Se me está haciendo muy tarde, mañana tengo que madrugar. **(Bebo un sorbo de la copa del chico)**

**Zorro:** ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

**Ainhoa (con una sonrisa y los ojos algo caídos):** Si el destino así lo quiere... Hasta otra, espadachín Zorro.

Dejé unas monedas en la barra y salí del bar. Me dirigía a mi hotel, mañana tenía que coger un barco hacía otra isla. Ya había reunido mucha información, pero no era suficiente.

En el bar...

Zorro estaba terminándose la copa, y salió del bar, iba caminando hasta que llegó al puerto, subió al Sunny y alguien le habló.

**¿?:** ¿Crees que estás son horas para venir?

**Zorro (mirando al puesto de vigilancia):** Ya estás gritando... **(Pensando)** _Lo que cambiaría a aquella chica por esta bruja..._

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Habían pasado varias semanas. Me encontraba corriendo por las calles de un pueblo hacia el puerto, llegaba tarde y tenía que coger un barco.

**Ainhoa (pensando):** _¡Me cago en la madre que me parió! ¡Que no llego! ¡Si no me subo a su puñetero barco, tendré que esperar una semana hasta que regrese a puerto! ¡Y este pueblo esta muerto! ¡No hay ni un puñetero monumento! _

Llegar...legué al puerto...

**Ainhoa:** ¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea! ¡Vuelve al puerto, cabrón! ¡Que todavía estoy en tierra!

**¿?: **¿Estas bien?

Me di la vuelta y vi a un tío que me sonaba de algo pero ni idea. Pero lo más importante es que estaba como un tren.

**Ainhoa:** Es que el barco se ha ido sin mi...

**¿? (Señalándome):** ¡TÚ!  
><strong>Ainhoa:<strong> ¿Qué pasa?

**¿?:** ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

**Ainhoa:** ¿Me he acostado contigo?

**¿? (Con una gotita al estilo anime): **No.

**Ainhoa:** Entonces, ¿de que te conozco?

**¿?: **Soy el que te quitó a un tío de encima, el espadachín al que invitaste a unas cañas. Zorro.

**Ainhoa:** ¡A vale! ¡Tú eres el tío del bar, el que estaba cañón! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Al final el destino quiso que nos encontrásemos... ¿O me has estado siguiendo?

**Zorro:** No... ¿Por qué insultabas a un barco?

**Ainhoa:** Por que se ha ido sin mí...y no vuelve hasta dentro de una semana... ¡Y este pueblo está muerto! ¡No hay ni un puto monumento! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí? ¡Ni un monumento, tío! ¡¿Qué clase de pueblo es este?

**Zorro (con cara de "me la suda"):** Que tragedia...

**Ainhoa:** ¿Qué haré...? **(Con cara de cachorrito abandonado)** ¿Me puedes ayudar?

**Zorro: **No...

**Ainhoa (levantote del duelo):** Porfi...

**Zorro:** Que no.

**Ainhoa:** Por el pequeñito pony.

**Zorro:** No.

**Ainhoa:** Pues entonces... ¡no quiero vivir! ¡Me tiraré al mar y me ahogaré!

**Zorro (agarrándome del brazo): **Anda, ven. Que remedio...

Ainhoa: ¿A dónde me llevas?

**Zorro:** Pertenezco a una tripulación, supongo que el capitán dejará que te llevemos a la próxima isla.

**Ainhoa:** Muchísimas gracias, que majo eres. Pero me puedes soltar, que se andar yo sola.

Pero fue soltarme y se dirigió por otra calle.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Que por allí no se va al puerto, lechuguino!

**Zorro:** ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?

**Ainhoa: **Le chu gui no.

Empecé a correr huyendo del peliverde. Pero él corría más que yo. Llegamos a una playa en la que solo había un barco, era bastante impresionante. Me descuidé y me tropecé, el espadachín aprovecho y se puso encima de mí.

**Ainhoa (cerrando los ojos):** ¡No me pegues! ¡Por favor!

**Zorro:** Retira lo que has dicho.

**Ainhoa: **Entonces... **(Le miro aterrorizada)** ¿Me vas a violar?

**Zorro (con una venita en la frente):** ¡¿Pero como voy a hacer eso, bestia?

**Ainhoa:** Está bien. No eres un lechuguino...

**¿?:** ¡Zorro! ¿Qué pasa? Qué te perdemos de vista un momento y te pillamos ligando con una chica.

**¿?: **¿Qué? **(un rubio se asomó)** ¡¿PERO QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A ESTA BELLA SEÑORITA? **(Dice aquel rubio dándole una patada al espadachín)** ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

**Ainhoa: **No, gracias.

**Zorro:** ¡¿PERO TÚ QUE TE CREES, CEJUDO IDIOTA?

**¿?: **¡PARAD YA! **(Dice estrellando la cabeza del espadachín con la del rubio)** Yo soy Nami. ¿Tú eres?

**Ainhoa:** Me llamo Ainhoa Perea. Encantada.

**Zorro (levantando un poco la cabeza):** Anda mira, ya ha dicho su nombre.

**Nami:** Tú te callas.

**Ainhoa (levantándose):** ¿Me podríais hacer un favor? Es que he perdido el barco que me llevaba a la próxima isla...y aquí no puedo hacer nada, ¿os importaría llevarme a Isla Canela?

**Nami:** Claro que podemos, no te preocupes.

**Ainhoa: **Gracias.

**Nami:** Vamos al barco y dejemos a estos bestias aquí.

Subimos al barco, allí estaban un chico con un sombrero de paja, se acercaba peligrosamente.

**¿?:** ¡HOLAAAAAA! ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Ainhoa:** Ainhoa, ¿y tú?

**¿?: **Monkey D. Luffy.

**¿?: **Yo soy el valiente capitán Usopp.

**Luffy: **Tú no eres el capitán.

**Usopp:** Claro que lo soy.

**Luffy:** No lo eres.

**Usopp: **Si.

**Luffy:** No.

**Usopp: **Si.

**Luffy:** No.

**Usopp:** Si

**Luffy:** No.

**Usopp:** No

**Luffy:** Si.

**Usopp:** ¡Has caído!

**Nami:** En fin... Luffy es el capitán.

**Ainhoa:** Je, je.

**¿?:** Yohohoho, Muy buenas,

**Ainhoa:** ¡Hey, hola tío! Yo me llamo Ainhoa.

**¿?: **Yo Brook. ¿Sería usted tan amable de enseñarme sus braguitas?

En ese momento, el espadachín y en rubio subían al barco.

**Ainhoa (felizmente):** Mira. **(Me bajé el pantalón)** ¿A que son bonitas? Son del marcadillo por 1 Berri.

En ese momento, el cocinero, el esqueleto y el peliverde sufrieron una hemorragia nasal.

**¿?:** ¡SUPER! ¡Ya veo que hay otra pervertida por aquí! ¡Yo soy Franky! ¿A que no pasa nada por mostrar la ropa interior?

**Ainhoa:** Yo soy Ainhoa, ¿Quién dice semejante estupidez?

**Franky:** Todos.

**El rubio:** Hola preciosa, yo me llamo Sanji.

**Ainhoa:** Gracias, yo Ainhoa.

**¿?:** Muy buenas, soy Nico Robin.

**¿?: **Yo Chopper.

**Ainhoa:** Muy buenas, Robin. **(Miró el renito)** ¡Que cosita tan mona! **(Lo abrazo)** ¡Es precioso! ¡Y está calentito!

**Chopper (colorado):** No me digas esas cosas, tonta...

Después de que estuviésemos hablando, cada uno se fue a sus cosas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Acabábamos de zarpar, yo me encontraba en mi camarote. Estábamos en una zona de calor, por lo que hacía muchísima calor. Decidí ponerme un pantalón vaquero corto, y la parte superior de un bikini de color azul oscuro. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta. Cogí mi mochila y saqué un pequeño cuaderno, allí dejaba mis apuntes. Después saqué con cuidado un libro lleno de polvo y bastante viejo. Pertenecía a mi padre, el gran detective privado y arqueólogo, Héctor Perea. Allí estaban todas sus anotaciones e investigaciones sobre la ubicación de una lanza llamada: "La lanza de Carlo Magno". Muchas leyendas cuentan que fuera de Gran Line, hubo un gran Imperio dominado por un poderoso hombre llamado Carlo Magno. Este consiguió una poderosa lanza, con la que derrotó a muchos reyes y poderosos guerreros.

Cualquier arqueólogo/a a soñado alguna vez con descubrir aquel tesoro, pero muchos dicen que es solo un leyenda, pero mi padre estaba convencido de que esa lanza existe, y si mi padre lo creía, yo también.

Puse varias herramientas, los dos libros y varios objetos. Empecé con mi trabajo, estaba pasando una información a mi cuaderno de notas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

**Ainhoa (sin apartar la mirada de mi trabajo): **Adelante.

**¿?: **Hola, preciosa estrella. Te traigo la merienda.

**Ainhoa:** Gracias Sanji, déjala ahí. **(Dije señalando una pequeña mesita)**

**Sanji: **¿Qué haces?

**Ainhoa:** Estoy pasando unas cosas a limpio.

**Sanji:** ¿A que te dedicas?

**Ainhoa:** Soy arqueóloga y detective privada, pero ojo **(lo miro con una aura oscura)** no soy una detective huele braguetas.

**Sanji:** ¡Que sexy estás seria!

**Ainhoa (acariciando la mejilla del chico):** Que simpático.

**Sanji (dando saltos de alegría):** ¡Me quiere!

Y sale corriendo a la cubierta felizmente, mientras por el pasillo le veían Zorro y Chopper.

**Zorro:** Tío más tonto...

Pasaron por delante de mi puerta.

**Chopper:** Hola, Ainhoa. ¿Estás trabajando?

**Ainhoa:** Si, pero es que me faltan brazos.

**Chopper:** Si quieres, Zorro y yo te podemos ayudar.

**Ainhoa (con estrellas en los ojos me acerco a ellos**): ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! **(Les abrazo) **¡Sois los mejores!

**Zorro:** Conmigo no cuentes.

**Ainhoa:** Jo, Zorro, no seas aburrido... Ya se... ¿Qué os parece si sois mis ayudantes?

**Chopper: **¡Me encantaría!

**Zorro: **Ni de coña.

**Ainhoa:** Venga Zorro, será divertido.

**Zorro:** No.

**Ainhoa:** Da igual, ya lo he decidido.

**Zorro:** ¡¿Y decides tú por mí?

**Ainhoa:** Pues claro. Venga entra. **(Le cojo del brazo para que entre cierro la puerta con llave)** Ahora no te podrás ir.

**Zorro:** ¡Tú estás loca! ¡Dame la llave!

**Ainhoa:** No.

**Zorro:** Lo prefieres por las buenas o por las malas.

**Ainhoa:** Tú lo has querido. **(Metí la llave dentro de la parte superior del bikini)** ¿Ahora me vas a quitar la llave?

**Zorro:** Maldita niñata...

**Ainhoa:** De niñata nada.

**Zorro:** Pero si no tendrás ni 17 años.

**Ainhoa (furiosa):** Tengo 19 imbécil.

**Chopper:** A si me gusta, muy cariñosos. Ainhoa, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

**Ainhoa:** Chopper, ¿podrías mezclar esas dos sustancias? Ahora te digo como lo tienes que hacer. Zorro...tú le sujetas el baso. Chopper, mezclas las dos sustancias al mismo tiempo, un fallo y habrá que empezar de nuevo, ¿entendido?

**Chopper:** Vale, ¿para que sirve?

**Ainhoa:** A partes en las que el texto es ilegible, pero la marca del bolígrafo, pluma o lápiz se queda, con esta mezcla, poniendo un folio debajo, se puede saber que es lo que pone.

**Zorro (con tono irónico):** ¡Que bien! ¡Qué divertido!

**Ainhoa:** Tú tan simpático, ¿verdad, Zorro?

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media, los 3 seguíamos en mi camarote trabajando, Zorro se había vuelto un poco más sociable. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que el de siempre se la cargó.

En la cubierta:

**Nami (furiosa):** ¡LUFFY! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA COMIDA DE LA DESPENSA?

**Luffy:** ¡Yo no he sido! ¿Y si se han escapado?

**Nami (cogiendo al capitán por el chaleco):** Que deducción más inteligente, Luffy. ¡¿SABES QUE NOS HEMOS QUEDADO SIN COMIDA?

**Luffy:** Pues paramos en una isla y cogemos comida.

**Nami:** Por suerte hay una isla aquí al lado, está desierta, pero habrá comida. Pero tú no te libras.

Empezó a golpearlo. Después, cogió el megáfono y empezó a hablar.

**Nami: **Aviso de última hora, nuestro inteligente capitán se ha comido toda la comida, por lo que dentro de media hora desembarcaremos en una isla desierta, os quiero a todos en la cubierta, ¡YA!

Uno a uno llegó al lugar citado.

Efectivamente, media hora después llegamos a una isla, eras muy pequeña. Decidimos que pasaríamos allí la noche. Cuando desembarcamos...

**Luffy:** ¿Qué os parece si jugamos al escondite en la isla? Es muy pequeña, si jugamos todos será divertido.

**Chopper y Usopp:** ¡Me apunto!

**Ainhoa:** Suena divertido, ¡yo también!

**Sanji:** Pues si juega mi preciosa estrella, yo también juego.

**Nami:** Bueno...por una vez...

**Robin:** Yo también.

**Franky:** ¡Suena SUPER! ¡Yo también me apunto!

**Zorro:** Yo paso.

**Ainhoa: **Venga, Zorro, será muy divertido, que por una vez no pasa nada, no te vas a morir. **(Zorro gruñó)** ¿Y si te doy un besito?

**Zorro:** ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Está bien, jugaré!

**Ainhoa:** ¡BIEN! ¡Venga, se la queda el último en sentarse!

Y como no, el último en sentarse fue el peliverde.

**Zorro:** ¿Q-Que? ¡No me habéis avisado!

Todos excepto yo, que me quedé haciéndole burlas, salieron corriendo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Zorro y yo nos quedamos a solas. Yo le seguía haciendo burla, con mi inseparable** mochila a cuestas.**

**Zorro: **Me cago en tu madre. ¡Ven aquí!

**Ainhoa (sacándole la lengua): **No me da la gana, lechuguino.

**Zorro (furioso):** ¡Ahora te vas a enterar!

Empezó a perseguirme y nos metimos en un bosque. Por suerte lo despisté, pero llegué a una pequeña asacada. Sabía que pronto me encontraría, a si que cogí una piedra y una liana, esta la até a la piedra y la tiré al agua, comprobando así, que era lo suficiente profundo como para tirarme al agua. Cuando iba a hacerlo, el espadachín me encontró.

**Zorro (con una sonrisa de lado y con las manos en los bolsillos): **Vaya listilla, as llegado a un callejón sin salida.

**Diana (sonriendo):** Lo que tú digas lechuguino. **(Le guiñé el ojo)**

Cogí una liana que estaba atada a un árbol y me tiré al agua. El agua estaba buenísima, además de que estaba muy limpia. El peliverde se asomó y me vio.

**Ainhoa:** Hola, lechuguino.

**Zorro:** Serás...

Se tiró de cabeza, y como se sumergió, no lo podía ver. Estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua, hasta que algo me agarró del pie y me sumergió. Lo que me agarró, después me abrazó. Me sacó a la superficie y empecé a toser.

**Ainhoa (todavía abrazada a él):** Tío eres un bruto.

**Zorro:** ¿Ahora qué? ¿No me dices lechuguino?

**Ainhoa (mirando las piedras de la asacadas): **No merece la pena... ¡Ostia!  
><strong>Zorro:<strong> ¿Qué pasa?

**Ainhoa:** ¡Restos arqueológicos!

Yo no tenía la culpa de que Zorro estuviese en medio, a si que pase por encima de él y nadé todo lo que pude hasta aquella maravilla.

**Zorro:** ¡No hacía falta que me pisases! ¡Luego soy yo el bruto! ¿A dónde vas?

**Ainhoa:** ¡Ayudante mió, mira que autentica maravilla!

**Zorro:** ¡Que no soy tu ayudante!

**Ainhoa:** ¡Que vengas, coño! **(Él se acercó)** Mira.

**Zorro (con tono irónico):** O...la séptima maravilla del mundo...un gravado en una piedra... ¿Nos podemos ir?

**Ainhoa:** ¡Inculto! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! (**Me quité la mochila y empecé a buscar)** ¡Aquí está! (**Saqué una herramienta con un filo plano y empecé a rasparlo hasta quitarle toda la suciedad)** Parece...jum...a ver que pasa... **(Giré el gravado y hubo un ruido tras la cascada)** Es que soy in crack. ¿Te vienes? ¿O tienes miedo?

**Zorro (suspirando):** Voy...

**Ainhoa:** Está muy oscuro... (**Cogí un palo seco y saqué de mi mochila una pequeña botella de licor y una caja de cerillas, abrí la botella y sujeté el tapón con los dientes, eché el contenido sobre la punta del palo y encendí una cerilla, la acerque al palo y...) **Se hizo la luz.

**Zorro (embobado):** Joder, con la tía...

**Ainhoa:** ¿Has dicho algo?

**Zorro:** No, nada. Sigamos...

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una especie de sala.

**Ainhoa:** Tiene toda la pinta de ser una sala de sacrificios o algo por el estilo...

**Zorro:** ¿Como lo sabes?

**Ainhoa:** Por aquel altar y los cadáveres... la verdad es que no hay gran cosa... ¿Nos vamos?

**Zorro:** Oye, Ainhoa, ¿Qué es eso**? (Dijo señalando una especie de libro bastante deteriorado)**

**Ainhoa (cogiendo el objeto**): Parece un libro...en el barco lo examinaré... ¡Muy bien ayudante, vas progresando! **(Dije dándole una palmadita en la espalda)**

**Zorro: **¡Que no soy tu ayudante!

**Ainhoa:** Si, si, lo que tú digas.

Salimos de aquella cueva y nos encontramos con el cocinero.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Hola, Sanji!

**Sanji:** ¡Hola preciosa estrella! ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

**Ainhoa:** Es que encontramos una cueva y decidimos entrar.

**Sanji:** ¡Genial preciosa Ainhoa!

**Ainhoa:** Si. Estoy algo cansada... Zorro... ¿Me coges? **(dije abrazando al chico y mirándole con cara de cachorrito)**

**Zorro:** ¿Pero tú estás tonta?

**Ainhoa:** Tan simpático como siempre. Pero seguro que a Sanji no le importa. **(Fui corriendo hacia el chico y le abracé)** ¿Me coges mi querido Sanji?

**Sanji (encantado de la vida):** Por supuesto.

El cocinero me cogió a caballito y el espadachín gruñó.

Llegamos a la playa, allí estaban todos.

**Chopper (Alarmado al ver que estaba cogida): **¡Ainhoa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un médico?

**Zorro:** Está perfectamente, lo que pasa es que es una floja y no quiere andar.

**Ainhoa:** Que te den, Zorro.

Estuvimos montando las tiendas de campaña, había una que estaba rota, a si que o algunos dormían a fuera o estábamos un poco ajustados.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5.**

Estuvimos cenando, cosa que fue muy divertida. Luffy hacía imitaciones, sobretodo de Zorro y de Sanji, el resto nos reíamos a más no poder.

Llegó la hora de dormir.

**Sanji:** Bueno, ¿Cómo nos organizamos?

**Ainhoa:** Yo me puedo quedar a fuera, ya soy demasiada carga como para que ahora alguien se quedé afuera por mi culpa.

**Nami:** De acuerdo, necesitamos a otros tres voluntarios.

**Sanji:** ¡Yo! Así podré proteger a mi estrella.

**Ainhoa (acariciando la mejilla del cocinero):** Muchas gracias.

**Nami:** Venga otros dos.

**Franky:** Supongo que no me importa quedarme fuera.

Nadie más se ofrecía voluntario.

**Nami:** O se ofrece Luffy o se ofrece Zorro. Uno de los dos.

**Zorro (gruñendo):** Está bien, me ofrezco.

**Nami: **Genial, entonces, en las tiendas estaremos: Robin, Usopp, Luffy, Brook, Chopper y yo. En una tienda estaremos: Robin, Chopper y yo. Y en la otra, Usopp, Luffy y Brook. ¡Buenas noches!

**Casi todos:** ¡Buenas noches!

Me metí en mi saco de dormir e intenté dormirme, pero con los ronquidos por parte del ciborg y del espadachín, y Sanji a saber que estaría soñando porque estaban con una risita un poco "pervertida". Decidí levantarme e irme a beber un vaso de agua, y me encontré con Robin en la cocina.

**Ainhoa:** Buenas, Robin.

**Robin:** Buenas, Ainhoa. ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

**Ainhoa:** Es que están roncando y a ver quien duerme con ellos. A si que e decidido ir a beber algo.

**Robin:** Eres arqueóloga, ¿verdad?

**Ainhoa:** Si, mi padre me enseño mucho, y ahora tengo casi la misma pasión por la arqueología.

**Robin:** ¿Quién es tu padre? Tal vez lo conozca.

**Ainhoa:** Héctor Perea.

**Robin (sorprendida):** ¿Héctor Perea?

**Ainhoa:** ¿Lo conoces?

**Robin:** No tuve el gusto de conocerle, pero siempre lo he admirado, todos decían que estaba loco, pero yo no lo creo.

**Ainhoa:** Hombre, si perseguir su sueño, es estar loco. Todos tendríamos que estar en el psiquiatra.

Las dos empezamos a reírnos.

**Ainhoa:** Me vuelvo a la cama. Hasta mañana, Robin.

**Robin:** Hasta mañana. **(Pensando)** _La verdad es que es la viva imagen que su padre._

Empecé a caminar hasta llegar a la playa, donde estaban todos, pero decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la playa.

**¿?: **¿A dónde vas?

Me di la vuelta y vi al peliverde.

**Ainhoa:** Hola, Zorro. Iba a dar una vuelta por la playa. Es que vuestros ronquidos y con los ruidos raros de Sanji, a ver quien duerme...

**Zorro:** Lo siento. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

**Ainhoa:** Claro que no, vamos.

Empezamos a caminar, algo distantes y no hablábamos. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el peliverde, valla a ser que se nos pierda. Y la verdad, tenía que admitir, que con la luz de la luna, Zorro no estaba nada mal. Miré a la luna y después al espadachín.

**Ainhoa:** Oye, Zorro, por casualidad, ¿no serás un hombre lobo? Es que hoy hay luna llena.

**Zorro:** ¿Cómo lo sabes? De hecho, ahora te voy a comer y después iré a por el resto de la tripulación...estas como una cabra, tía.

Yo decidí por sentarme en la arena, y el espadachín me imitó y se sentó al lado.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Y que puedo hacer si yo solo soy un ser humano, un prototipo inacabado, tan imperfecto como raro, capaz de todo y nada a la vez?

**Zorro:** Me gusta esa forma de pensar. Oye... ¿no tienes familia? Es que como parece que vas de isla en isla...

**Ainhoa:** La única familia que he tenido a sido mi padre y...fue asesinado hace unos años... **(Bajé la mirada)**

**Zorro: Lo siento... ¿Por qué fue asesinado?**

**Ainhoa: **Mi padre también era arqueólogo y detective privado. Su sueño era encontrar la lanza de Carlo Magno, pero él no era el único que la buscaba. Yo iba con él de isla en isla buscando información, apenas tenía seis años cuándo...en una casa alquilada, yo estaba jugando...

**FLASHBACK**

_Yo jugaba tranquilamente en mi habitación, mientras mi padre, Héctor Perea, investigaba una nueva información. De repente llamaron a la puerta, y él se asomó en mi habitación._

_**Héctor:**__ Escucha, Ainhoa, no salgas de tu habitación hasta que yo te diga, ¿vale?_

_**Ainhoa:**__ Vale papi._

_Escuché como mi padre hablaba con unos hombres, y me escondí cuando les escuché gritar. Empecé a escuchar pasos, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Me asomé un poco y vi a un hombre muy trajeado, vestido de negro._

_**Hombre de negro:**__ ¿Dónde estás pequeña? No te vamos a hacer nada, solo quiero que veas a tu padre un momento. __**(Como una tonta, salí de mi escondite)**__ Así me gusta._

_Me cogió del brazo y me llevó al salón, entonces que otro hombre tenía agarrado a mi padre._

_**Hombre de negro:**__ Queremos que veas lo que pasa cuando alguien desafía a otra persona mucho más poderosa. _

_Apuntó a mi padre, yo no podía decir nada, estaba totalmente asustada, lo normal si tan solo tienes 6 años, y...disparó dos veces, dándole a mi padre._

_**Ainhoa (aterrorizada):**__ ¡PAPÁ!_

_Furiosa, fui hacia ellos, pero me empujaron y caí al suelo, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que me dejó inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté, habían destrozado muchos manuscritos y libros, eran prácticamente ilegibles._

_A partir de entonces, empecé a trabajar, intentaba recuperar los textos. Para asi poder cumplir el sueño de mi padre..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Ainhoa (cabizbaja):** Ese es mí pasado...

**Zorro (algo triste):** Lo...siento mucho...

**Ainhoa:** No pasa nada. Si no se hubiese ido en ese momento, se habría ido a la semana siguiente de un cáncer, o unos años después por un accidente, no pasa nada, la vida sigue, ¿no? **(le sonrió) **

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULOS 6.**

Al día siguiente, con la bodega llena, partimos de la isla, ahora nos dirigíamos a Isla Canela, allí podría conseguir información muy valiosa.

Estaba en la cubierta, mirando el horizonte, y me entraron ganas de ir al baño, a si que fui por los pasillos y me encontré a la pelirroja.

**Nami:** Hola, Ainhoa. ¿Qué tal tu cita con Zorro a la luz de la luna? ¡Que romántico!

**Ainhoa (roja como un tomate):** ¡¿Qué? ¡No fue una cita! ¡Yo iba a dar una vuelta y dio la casualidad que él también! ¡Pero nada más!

**Nami:** Ya, ya, por eso es que estás más colorada que un pimiento.

**Chopper:** ¡Ah! ¡Ainhoa está colorada! ¡Debe de tener fiebre!

**Nami:** Si, pero no precisamente a causa de una enfermedad, si no por algo de color verde que yo me se.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Que no es lo que crees!

**Nami:** Ya, ya.

**Chopper:** ¿Pero necesitas un médico?

**Ainhoa:** No, Chopper, no necesito ningún médico.

**Chopper:** Ah, pues entonces me voy. ¡Adiós!

**Nami:** ¿Por que no te quedas con nosotros? Lo pasarás bien.

**Ainhoa:** Lo había pensado...y...está bien, me quedó con la banda chiflada.

**Nami:** Lo haces por Zorro, ¿me equivoco?

**Ainhoa:** ¡Que no me gusta Zorro!

**¿?: **¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Zorro sin camiseta, secándose el pelo con una toalla, lo que me provocó una pequeña hemorragia nasal **(si, soy un poco salida ¬¬)**

**Nami (con una sonrisa de "lo que tu digas, pero yo llevo la razón"):** ¿Estas bien, Ainhoa?

**Ainhoa: **Si, si...

**Zorro:** Te está sangrando la nariz.

**Ainhoa:** ¡No me digas! ¡No me había dado cuenta!  
><strong>Zorro:<strong> Esaboría...

**Ainhoa: **Habló el simpático.

**Zorro (dando un paso hacia delante):** ¿Me estás diciendo que soy como tú?

**Ainhoa (imito al espadachín):** ¡Que no te quedes por encima de mí!

**Zorro (dando otro paso):** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no sabes que decir?

**Ainhoa** **(pegando mi frente a la del espadachín, con cara de "no me toques los ovarios (por que no tengo cojones, soy una chica)"): **Eres idiota.

En ese momento apareció Brook.

**Brook: **Señorita Ainhoa, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus braguitas?

**Ainhoa (dándome la vuelta felizmente): **¡Claro Brook! ¡Mira! **(me bajo los pantalones)** ¡A que son bonitas!

En ese momento, el peliverde sufrió una hemorragia nasal y se calló al suelo.

**Ainhoa (dándome la vuelta para ver al espadachín): **¿Zorro, estás bien?

**Zorro (tirado en el suelo y levantando el pulgar):** Estupendamente.

Al cavo de varias horas, empezamos a acercarnos a nuestro destino. Pero empezaba a oscurecer y esa noche me tocaba vigilancia, pero antes, a la hora de cenar, di la gran noticia, que me quedaba con ellos. Después empezamos a salir de la cocina.

**Ainhoa:** Zorro, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

**Zorro:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ainhoa:** Veras, en la próxima isla hay una iglesia, la más importante de todo el pueblo, allí hay unos manuscritos muy importantes para encontrar la lanza de Carlo Magno... y tú eres mi ayudante más fuerte... ¿me puedes acompañar? Es que Chopper se asustaría...

**Zorro:** Está bien, pero que quede claro que no soy tu ayudante y que si lo hago es para que te vallas de aquí lo antes posible.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Qué simpático! ¡Yo también te quiero cariñito! ¡Un besito! **(digo poniendo morritos)**

**Zorro:** ¡No me vuelvas a llamar cariñito! ¡Por que si lo haces no te acompaño!

**Ainhoa:** ¡Vale amor mío!

**Zorro:** ¡No te acompaño!

**Ainhoa (arrodillándome):** ¡Perdóname, gran Zorro!

**Zorro:** Está bien...

**Ainhoa (abalanzándome sobre el peliverde): **¡Gracias Zorro! **(El espadachín pierde el equilibrio y se cae (que torpe ¬¬) y me caigo encima de él)**

En ese momento apareció Nami y se quedo un momento mirando la escena.

**Nami**: Ainhoa, tú dirás lo que quieras, pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

La pelirroja se fue, y Zorro empezó a regañarme, y para pasar el rato empecé a pensar en tíos buenorros sin camiseta (Zorro y Sanji incluidos) en la playa, unos abanicándole y otros de camareros. A Ainhoa se le estaba cayendo la baba.

**Zorro:** ¿Me estás escuchando?

**Ainhoa (de la manera más convincente del mundo (viva la ironía)):** Si, si...

El espadachín acabó por irse. Y yo me fui al puesto de vigilancia, y para no dormirme, empecé a cantar canciones del grupo de música Estopa, por lo que a algunos, no les dejé dormir muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente llegamos a la isla. Pero no decidí ir a la iglesia hasta la noche, así no nos vería nadie. A la hora de irnos, preparé mi mochila con algunas anotaciones y herramientas, y junto con Zorro, nos dirigimos a la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos, nos fuimos a la parte trasera.

**Ainhoa:** Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

**Zorro:** ¿Qué hay que hacer?

**Ainhoa: **Subir a aquel balcón, desde allí accederemos al salón principal, y cuando lleguemos, te sigo contando. **(Escuché pasos)** ¡Viene alguien!

Cogí al espadachín de la cara y lo besé, me eché en la pared y el espadachín llevó sus manos a mi trasero y yo le imite, parecíamos una pareja en un momento íntimo, el hombre se nos quedó mirando y se fue. La verdad es que me quedé un poco más en esa posición, ¿Qué pasa? Se estaba bien...

Decidí sepáralo.

**Zorro (con el color más rojo que se pueda tener):** ¡Tía!

**Ainhoa (normal):** ¿Qué pasa?

**Zorro:** ¡Eres una bestia! ¡Me has metido la lengua hasta la garganta! ¡¿Por qué no me has avisado?

**Ainhoa:** Lo siento, pero ha quedado muy real, si no habrían sospechado.

**Zorro:** ¿Quién me manda a mi a venir con está tía loca?

**Ainhoa:** Pues bien que me tocaste el culo.

**Zorro (volviendo a ponerse rojo):** ¡Fue un acto reflejo!

**Ainhoa:** Ya, ya...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Conseguiran llevar a cabo su misión secreta? ¿Recuperará Zorro su honor? ¿Ainhoa cambiará algun día? ¿Dejará de ser una salida? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**¡COMENTARIOS! ^^**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Zorro y yo empezamos a escalar por la pared de piedra, primero subió Zorro y después yo, cuando iba a subir, Zorro me ofreció su mano y yo, pues la acepté.

**Ainhoa:** Muy caballeroso.

**Zorro:** ¿Ahora como entramos?

**Ainhoa:** Eso déjamelo a mi.

Me quité un ganchillo y lo metí en la cerradura y empecé a forzarla hasta que no se como, se abrió la puerta.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Toma ya!

**Zorro:** ¿No lo habías hecho antes?

**Ainhoa:** Que va, es la primera vez.

**Zorro:** Y pretendías venir tu sola...

**Ainhoa:** Entremos.

Llegamos a una sala, a cada lado había bustos de dioses y personajes célebres. Saqué de mi mochila un pequeño cuaderno y empecé a ojearlo.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Aquí está!

**Zorro:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ainhoa:** Ya se como encontrar el pasadizo donde están todos los manuscritos.

**Zorro:** ¿Y como?

**Ainhoa:** Mira.

Le enseñé la página, en la que ponía esto.

1 2

3 4

5 6

7 8

1-8-2-7-3-6-4-5

**Zorro:** Vale, me rindo, ¿qué tengo que ver?

**Ainhoa:** Supongamos que cada número corresponde a un busto. Estos están colocados de la misma manera que en el dibujo. Mi teoría es que si unimos cada busto, de con una losa que se pueda quitar o que active algo. ¿Probamos?

**Zorro:** Vale.

**Ainhoa (pasándole la libreta):** Ve diciéndome cada número.

Saqué una cuerda.

**Zorro:** Numero 1.

**Ainhoa:** Entonces...aquel. (**Fui a uno de los bustos y le até la cuerda)** Sigue.

**Zorro: **Número 8.

**Ainhoa:** Ese...aquel. ¡Jo Zorro!, está muy lejos.

**Zorro:** ¿Y que quieres que le haga?

Fui hasta el siguiente busto y le rodeé la cuerda.

**Ainhoa:** Siguiente.

Así estuvimos hasta terminar con todos los bustos. Vi que la cuerda siempre se unía en un mismo punto, me acerqué a este.

**Ainhoa:** Bueno, Zorro. Ya sabemos que esta losa no es.

**Zorro:** ¡¿Hemos hecho todo esto para averiguar que esta losa no es? ¡Me cago en la madre que me...! **(Suspiró)**

**Ainhoa:** Que es coña, tío. Es esta losa.

Saqué una herramienta con un filo fino y empecé a sacar la losa.

**Ainhoa:** Si es que soy la puta ama.

**Zorro (murmurando):** Con lo de puta estoy de acuerdo...

**Ainhoa (con un aura oscura a mí alrededor):** ¿Decías algo, cariño?

**Zorro:** Na...nada. ¿Entramos?

**Ainhoa (guardando la herramienta):** Vale.

Saqué una pequeña linterna y bajé por unas pequeñas y estropeadas escaleras de madera, detrás de mí iba el espadachín. Empezamos a caminar por un estrecho y sucio pasillo.

**Ainhoa:** Que limpios son estos curas.

Zorro no dijo nada. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una sala con varias estanterías vacías con una vitrina en medio, con un libro y un pergamino al lado.

**Ainhoa (con estrellitas en los ojos):** Mira Zorro. Mi **tesoro (dije imitando al bicho raro y calvo del señor de los anillos (no se como se llama))**

**Zorro (levantando la vitrina):** Lo cogemos y nos vamos enseguida.

**Ainhoa (cogiendo el libro y el pergamino): **¿Es que tienes miedo?

**Zorro:** ¿Serás?

De repente se escuchó el ruido de un arma cargándose, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un hombre muy tragueado, vestido de negro.

**Hombre de negro: **Gracias por conseguirme el pergamino. Entregádmelo.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Y si nos negamos?

**Hombre de negro:** Moriréis me lo entreguéis o no. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí?

Al ver esa sonrisa tan asquerosa, me di cuenta de que él era el que asesinó a mi padre.

**Ainhoa (con los ojos abiertos de par en par y totalmente de piedra): **No puede ser...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Conseguirán salir de esta? ¿Sáldran el pergamino y el libro sanos y salvos? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**¡COMENTARIOS! ^^**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Yo estaba en shock. El espadachín, en un hábil movimiento, atacó al hombre, dejándolo herido en el suelo, pero al espadachín le había rozado una bala en el brazo. Me miró, pero yo estaba en el suelo con algunas lágrimas.

**Zorro (corriendo hacia mí):** ¡Ainhoa! ¿Estás bien?

Yo no le respondí, el me miró de arriba abajo y vio que no estaba herida.

**Zorro: **Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Me cogió en volandas y corrió hasta que llegamos a una playa desierta. Yo seguía cabizbaja. Me sentó en la arena y el se sentó a mi lado.

**Zorro:** Ainhoa, ¿Quién era ese tío?

**Ainhoa (con los ojos húmedos):** Ese era...el que...asesinó a...mi padre...

**Zorro:** ¿Qué?

**Ainhoa:** Zorro...

Este me abrazó muy fuerte.

**Zorro:** No puedes llorar. Eres la tía más loca, salida y pervertida que conozco. No puedo verte así.

**Ainhoa:** Gracias...Zorro...

**Zorro:** Gracias a ti.

**Ainhoa (separándome y secándome las lágrimas):** ¿A mi porque?

**Zorro:** Por haberte conocido.

**Ainhoa:** Esa no es razón para darme las gracias.

**Zorro:** Tal vez, pero está si.

Dice mientras que con una mano me agarra con cuidado la cara y junta sus labios con los míos en un dulce y tierno beso, la verdad, el mejor que me habían dado. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, sentía esa cursilada de mariposas en el estómago, aunque la verdad, estaba genial. Estuvimos así hasta que se nos acabó el aire.

**Diana:** Me gusta esa razón.

**Zorro:** Entonces... ¿yo también te gusto?

**Ainhoa:** Si no me gustases, no habría dejado que me besases.

**Zorro:** Pues tengo muchas maneras de darte las gracias.

**(Dice dándome otro beso)** ¿Quieres que te las enseñe?

**Ainhoa:** Pues claro que quiero.

El espadachín sonrió y me besó con toda la pasión que podía tener.

**EMPIEZA EL LEMON**

Empezó a bajar por el cuello dándome pequeños mordiscos mientras iba bajando su mano hasta el filo de mi camiseta y fue acariciando mi cuerpo. Fue subiendo mi camisa hasta quitármela por completo. Nos volvimos a besar y empecé a quitarle la camisa. El peliverde me sentó encima de él y al sentir un bulto bastante duro debajo de mi, no pude evitar soltar un gemido en su oído, lo que le excitó aun más. Empezó a desatarme el sujetador y después a masajearlos y como no le fue suficiente, empezó a besar la areola y a succionarlos. Me tendió en la arena y empezó a dejar un sendero de besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al filo del pantalón, desató con prisa el pantalón hasta quitarlo completamente, yo le imité y le desabroché el pantalón, lo que hizo que soltase un suspiro al liberarle de esa presión. Poco a poco fue quitándome las braguitas hasta dejarme desnuda al completo, empecé a quitarle el bóxer. Y cuándo vi aquello sentí como mi espalda se electrizaba.

**Ainhoa (excitada):** ¿Vas...a meter...eso aquí?

**Zorro (igual que yo):** ¿Hasta...en estos momentos...tienes que hacer...la gracia? Sabes...que no te haré daño...

**Ainhoa:** Ese...es mi espadachín **(dije dándole un beso)**

El espadachín fue acercando su miembro a mi entrada, hasta introducirlo un poco. Se esperó a que me acostumbrara a la intrusión. Y cuándo me calmé, fue embistiendo suavemente. Pero ese ritmo fue aumentando la velocidad, cuándo el fin se acercaba, el peliverde me agarró de las caderas para profundizar las embestidas, que se hacían cada ve más poderosas, y entre gemido y embestida, llegamos al clímax. Se paró un momento, todavía en mi interior.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

Se salió y se echó a mi lado.

**Zorro:** ¿Estás bien? **(Yo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar y no me enteré de que me estaba hablando) **¿Te he hecho daño?

Ainhoa (mirando al espadachín): No, no. Ha estado genial.

**Zorro:** Si.

**Ainhoa:** Ha sido el mejor polvo que me han dado...

**Zorro:** ¿Me tengo que sentir alagado?

**Ainhoa**: Pues claro. Oye, en mi mochila tengo una manta para casos de emergencia, ¿la puedes sacar?

**Zorro:** Vale. **(Nos tapó)** Oye Ainhoa, ¿puedo...? **(Se quedó pillado, no sabía que decir)**

**Ainhoa:** ¿Abrazarme? Claro. **(Me arrimé a él y le cogí sus brazos y los rodee en mi cuerpo) **Te quiero.

**Zorro**: Y yo.

Dijo sellando aquella noche con un dulce beso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os ha parecido el Lemon? ¡Comentarios!<strong>


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

El sol empezaba a salir, lo que hizo que me fuese desertando, miré a mi lado y vi a un peliverde durmiendo a mi lado, lo que hizo que yo esbozara una tierna sonrisa. De repente escuché, una voz.

**¿?:** Es de mala educación mirar a la gente fijamente.

Mire y vi al espadachín con un ojo entreabierto.

**Ainhoa:** Buenos días, lechuguino.

**Zorro:** Yo también te quiero.

Me acurruqué es su fuerte pero suave pecho.

**Ainhoa: **He dormido muy bien a tu lado.

**Zorro:** Y yo. **(Dice mientras me abraza) **

**Ainhoa:** Será mejor que regresemos al Sunny, nos echarán de menos.

**Zorro:** Si.

Nos vestimos y nos dirigimos al Sunny. Íbamos a subir y cuando pisé el Sunny, el rubio se lanzó a por mí.

**Sanji:** ¡Preciosa Ainhoa! **(Dice acercándose como un remolino con corazones en los ojos)** ¿Dónde has estado? Has estado con el Marimo? ¿Te h tratado bien, porque si no lo mato? **(Dice atravesándolo con la mirada)**

**Ainhoa:** Es que anoche se fue a dar una vuelta, y como iba a amanecer y no volvía, fui a buscarle. Y si, me ha tratado muy bien **(Dije mirando de reojo al espadachín con una sonrisa)** Como a toda una dama.

**Sanji (abrazándome fuertemente): **¡Menos mal!

**Zorro:** ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Las manos quietas!

**Sanji:** ¿Qué pasa marimo? ¿Estas celoso porque yo la estoy abrazando y tu no? **(Zorro gruñó)**

**Ainhoa (separándose):** Mira, para que no so peleéis...

Le di un beso en la mejilla al cocinero, que en seguida salió corriendo diciendo que yo le quería, me iba a acercar al espadachín pero llegaron los demás, por lo que no pude hacer nada.

**Nami:** Buenos días, parejita, ¿interrumpimos algo?

**Zorro:** No, no.

**Ainhoa:** Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, adiós.

**Nami:** Te acompaño.

Entramos en el acuario.

**Nami:** Bueno, cuenta.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

**Nami:** Ayer os fuisteis los dos. ¿Tenéis algo?

Mientras, en la cubierta

**Zorro:** Robin, ¿puedo pedirte ayuda?

**Robin:** Claro, ¿Qué pasa, espadachín?

**Zorro:** Veras...me gusta Ainhoa...y ayer pues pasó algo...

**Robin (interrumpiéndole):** ¿Lo hicisteis?

**Zorro:** Si, pero es que aun no tengo nada con ella.

**Robin:** Declárate.

**Zorro (con un elevado tono de voz):** ¡¿Declararme yo?

**Robin:** No se, los noviazgos empiezan así, ¿no? Eso dicen.

**Zorro:** Me parece bien, pero...yo no soy así. A mi estas cosas me dan mucho apuro...

**Robin:** ¿A ti? ¿El gran excazarecompensas Zorro Ronoa?

**Zorro: **Que si, te lo juro. Prefiero enfrentarme al peor criminal que hablar de mis sentimientos. **(La chica soltó una risita)** Además...creo que ella sabe de sobra lo que siento por ella...es evidente.

**Robin:** Es que no vasta con eso, ella está esperando un gesto más romántico por tu parte.

**Zorro (acariciándose el pelo):** Bueno, pues intentaré hacer algo...

**Robin:** ¿Cómo que intentarás? Con intentarlo no basta. Lo tienes que hacer, y si de verdad te importa, sabrás hacer algo a la altura de las circunstancias.

**Zorro: **¿Y que quieres que haga?

**Robin:** Un hombre enamorado sabe que tiene que hacer.

Dice mientras se marcha en dirección al acuario.

Nami y yo hablábamos y Robin se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró algo que no pude escuchar.

Casi todos excepto Brook y Zorro, estábamos en el acuario. De repente entró el peliverde, que se dirigía hacia mí.

**Nami (corriendo hacia el espadachín): **¡Zorro!

**Zorro: **¿Qué pasa?

**Nami: **Te has decidido. Robin me lo ha contado todo.

**Zorro:** Bueno...si...lo he estado pensando y creo que es algo que tengo que hacer...

**Nami:** Bien. (**La pelirroja le puso bien la camisa)** Ahora estas mucho mejor. Suerte.

La navegante llamó al renito y este enseguida se fue a la cubierta, luego llamó al resto y se quedaron todos mirando como Zorro se me acercaba.

**Zorro:** Ainhoa, esto yo no lo había hecho nunca...pero se que es importante que lo haga...

**Ainhoa (asustada):** ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Zorro:** Una pregunta.

**Ainhoa:** Ah.

**Zorro:** Ainhoa... **(De repente, empezó a escucharse una música muy alta)** ¿Quieres...ser mi novia?

**Ainhoa (intentando hacer un esfuerzo por escucharle):** ¿Cómo?

**Zorro (hablando un poco más fuerte): **¿Qué...si quieres ser mi novia? **(el volumen de la música era muy alto)**

**Ainhoa:** ¿Qué?

**Zorro:** ¡¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?

**Ainhoa:** ¡Es que no te oigo!

**Zorro (hablando lo más fuerte que se pueda hacer):** ¡¿QUÉ SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA, AINHOA?

En ese momento me quedé con una cara de "¿Qué hago me rió o me quedo seria?". El grupito que nos miraba empezó a reírse por lo bajo, aunque otros no disimulaban. Y se dejó de escuchar la música.

**Zorro:** Joder, me han oído en todo Gran Line... **(Mirándome)** Siento haber gritado de esa manera... **(Yo no sabía que decir a si que me callé)** No me vas a responder... Lo...siento mucho, Ainhoa... Joder, esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que yo creía... Eh, la- la culpa de todo la tiene el altavoz que...lo ha estropeado todo... Comprendo que te sientas... ¿incomoda? **(Iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió)** No, si no quieres no me respondas, y si quieres pensarlo mejor, **(se dio una palmada en el pecho)** yo puedo esperar.

**Sanji:** Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡El marimo se ha declarado de una forma ridícula! Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Ey, Zorro! ¿Qué estás esperando a que te responda? ¡Si te va a dar calabazas!

Pero el espadachín y yo ignoramos su comentario.

**Ainhoa:** Si.

**Zorro:** Quieres pensarlo mejor, yo lo com...

**Ainhoa (sin dejarle terminar la frase):** No. Que si...que si que quiero ser tu novia. **(Dije con una sonrisa)**

**Zorro (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja): **¿Si?

**Ainhoa:** Pues claro que si.

Zorro me cogió de la cara y me besó. Sanji estaba con la boca abierta (hasta el suelo), Franky iba a componer una canción. Y empezó a escucharse una canción muy alegre.

**Zorro (con una amplia sonrisa):** Bueno...hasta luego. **(Se acercó a la puerta)** Oye Sanji, ¿decías algo?

Este le maldijo mil veces y el espadachín, con una amplia sonrisa, se marchó del acuario.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Conseguirá el pervertido de Sanji salír de este enorme palo? Y lo más importante: ¿El libro y el pergamino que Zorro y Ainhoa encontraron están a salvo despues de la noche tan movidita del otro día? ¿Quien fue el genio que puso la música? Tal vez lo sepamos en el próximo capitulo. ;)<strong>

**¡Comentarios, please! ^^**


	10. CAPITULO 1O

**CAPITULO 10**

Yo estaba en la cubierta echándole un vistazo a una enciclopedia, y Luffy y Chopper se me acercaron.

**Luffy:** Oye, Ainhoa, ¿Qué es esto?

**Ainhoa:** ¿Esto? El Big Bang.

**Luffy:** A mi me hablas en cristiano.

**Ainhoa:** Es el nombre que se le ha dado a la creación del universo.

**Luffy: **¿Y como se le ocurrieron ese nombre tan raro?

**Ainhoa:** Pues mira, un buen día, a dos amigos les dieron por poner nombres a las cosas...

**Versión de Ainhoa sobre cuando se pusieron los nombres...**

**Tipo 1:** Venga va, hay que ponerle un nombre para la creación del universo.

**Tipo 2:** A ver...se va a llamar... ¡Big Bang!

**Tipo 1:** Venga ya, no le puedes llamar Big Bang a la creación del universo, de la galaxia y de los cosmos. Tiene que estar más pensado.

**Tipo 2:** ¡Taratatan! Por que eso fue una explosión.

**Tipo 1:** Venga, tómatelo en serio.

**Tipo 2:** ¡Cachi pum!

**Tipo 1:** No, hombre no.

**Tipo 2:** ¡Súperboon!

**Tipo 1:** ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de...?

**Tipo 2:** ¡Gran Phsssss! Bueno eso no es palabra... ¿o si es palabra...? ¡A ver, no podemos perder tanto tiempo con una palabra, que hay muchas! Elige: ¿Taratatan o Big Bang?

**Tipo 1:** Big Bang.

**Tipo 2:** Po' Big Bang. Pues ya está puesto.

**Volviendo al mundo real...**

**Ainhoa:** Y así fue como se puso ese nombre.

**Luffy y Chopper (con estrellitas en los ojos):** ¡Que guay!

**Luffy:** ¿Y este? Por que este si que es raro... **(Dice señalando la foto de un mono junto con su nombre científico)**

**Ainhoa (pensando): **Pues este...fue así...

**Versión de Ainhoa sobre cuando se pusieron los nombres...**

**Tipo 2:** Este se va a llamar: Alouatta Coivensis Traveatta.

**Tipo 1 (con cara de idiota):** ¿Qué?

**Tipo 2:** Apunta: Alouatta Coivensis Traveatta.

**Tipo 1 (todavía con cara de idiota):** ¿Pero...pero por que?

**Tipo 2:** Esto va a ser un nombre científico.

**Tipo 1:** Si, ¿y para todos los que no somos científicos, que?

**Tipo 2:** Po' lo que no son científicos que lo llamen mono. Pero los otros que le pongan Alouatta Coivensis Traveatta, con dos "t"

**Volviendo al mundo real...**

Si, esos son mis pensamientos, entre otros, ¿a que estoy como una cabra? XP

Pronto llegamos a otra isla habitada. Según los apuntes de mi padre, en aquella isla había una información sumamente importante, a si que a investigar.

Desembarcamos...

**Zorro:** ¿Tienes algún plan?

**Ainhoa: **Si, aquí hay un libro muy importante, a si que... ¡ha investigar!

**Zorro:** Sabes que si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.

**Ainhoa: **Por supuesto que lo se, querido novio. **(Dije dándole un beso)**

Me paré en un banco y me puse a leer el libro de mi padre. Según él, conocía al poseedor del libro, pero no tuvo oportunidad de contactar con él, incluso había una foto del sujeto.

Un hombrecillo iba repartiendo periódicos, y decidí coger uno, entré un lujoso bar y me senté, empecé a leer el periódico y me llevé una gran sorpresa, cogí rápidamente la libreta y lo abrí por la página en la que estaba la fotografía, la comparé con una del periódico y...era el mismo, según las noticias, el hombre había sido asesinado.

Me acerqué a un camarero que había tras la barra dispuesta a pagarle por el café, dejé un momento el periódico en la barra.

**Camarero: **Perdone, ¿puedo ver esa fotografía?

**Ainhoa:** Si, claro. **(Vi que el hombre se asombró y decidí preguntarle**) ¿Conoce a ese hombre?

**Camarero:** Ha venido aquí alguna que otra vez.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Sabía algo de él?

**Camarero:** ¿Es policía?

**Ainhoa:** Detective privada.

**Camarero:** Pues la verdad es que no le puedo contar más de lo que dicen en las noticias, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba hasta ahora, que lo acabo de ver en el periódico.

**Ainhoa:** Pero solía venir a este local, ¿no?

**Camarero:** Bueno...habrá venido un par de veces, y yo me acuerdo de que vino por aquí hace unos dos o tres años...

**Ainhoa:** ¿A si? **(el camarero asintió)** Entonces será un antiguo cliente.

**Camarero:** Hombre...tanto como cliente...que halla venido en total por este local cinco veces. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba afincado en esta isla hasta ahora. Yo pensé que venía de negocios y por eso venía de tanto en tanto. Pero vamos, ni por asomo me podía imaginar que viviera aquí.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Y eso porque?

**Camarero:** Pues porque no hablaba ni jota de español. Ese socio suyo, el que trabajaba con él, me imagino que tendría que hablar muy bien su idioma por que si no ya me contará usted que negocios iban a llevar juntos.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vino?

**Camarero:** Pues la semana pasada, pero no recuerdo el día exacto.

**Ainhoa:** Entonces... ¿Estefan Liderton venía solo?

**Camarero:** Completamente, si. Por eso me extrañó a mí enterarme de que tenía un socio.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Y nunca lo vio discutir con alguien?

**Camarero:** No, que va, era un hombre correctísimo y muy educado, además, ¿con quien iba a discutir si no había cristo que le entendiese?

**Ainhoa:** Ya...

**Camarero:** Bueno, señorita, si no le importa yo voy a seguir con mis quehaceres.

**Ainhoa:** Adelante. ¿Le importa que siga hablando con sus empleados?

**Camarero: **Puede hablar con quien quiera.

**Ainhoa:** Gracias.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pasará con el enigma del señor Estefan Liderton?<strong>

**¡Espero comentarios! ^^**


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Me fui de aquel local, iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me choqué con algo muy duro y me caía al suelo.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Dios! ¡Que ostia me he metido...! Perdone es que... **(Mire arriba y entonces me tranquilicé)** Perdona, Zorro, es que iba muy distraída pensando en una cosa.

**Zorro:** No pasa nada. **(Me extendió la mano y yo la acepté)**

**Ainhoa:** Gracias, caballero.

**Zorro:** Aceptaría esta preciosa señorita ir del brazo de este humilde caballero.

**Ainhoa (abrazando su brazo):** Por supuesto.

Empezamos a caminar.

**Zorro:** ¿Has descubierto algo?

**Ainhoa:** Que le hombre que tenía el libro ha muerto.

**Zorro:** No jodas.

**Ainhoa:** El caso es que fui a un lujoso bar a tomarme un café, y cuando iba a pagar, uno de los camareros reconoció su foto, yo le pregunté que si le conocía, y por lo visto venía pocas veces, de echo, según el camarero, para el era impensable que viviese por aquí, ya no hablaba nada de español. A si que si vive aquí, la casa tiene que estar muy escondida, tal vez en un bosque o en un lugar a los que los aldeanos acudan poco...

**Zorro:** Gran deducción.

**Ainhoa:** Si es que soy la hija del mejor detective. **(Dije con una sonrisa, orgullosa de mi padre) **Tampoco he averiguado mucho...

De repente alguien se acercó.

**¿?:** ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Me giré y vi al camarero de antes.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Es conmigo?

**Camarero (llegando hasta nosotros): **Si, perdone la interrupción, pero creo que esto le va a interesar.

**Ainhoa:** ¿A mí?

**Camarero:** Verá, fue muy raro, la ultima vez que el señor Liderton vino al bar, dijo que si alguna vez le pasaba algo y algún forastero preguntaba por él, que le diera esto, dijo que era muy importante lo que había dentro, no se lo que pone, pero estoy seguro que usted es la persona adecuada.

**Ainhoa (un poco sorprendida):** Vaya...gracias.

**Camarero:** Siento no habérselo dado antes, es que se me olvidó.

**Ainhoa:** No pasa nada, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

**Camarero:** Supongo. Bueno, hasta otra señorita, señor **(dijo mirando a Zorro)**

El camarero se fue y abrí el papel.

**Zorro:** ¿Hay algo importante?

**Ainhoa:** Tal vez...

**Zorro (abrazándome por la espalda):** Pues... ¿Por qué no lo dejas para más tarde?

**Ainhoa:** Está bien. **(Guardé el papel en la mochila)** ¿Tienes algún plan?

**Zorro:** Pues había pensado en que podríamos ir a la playa los dos solos.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Y que vamos a comer?

**Zorro:** Pues compramos unos bocatas y algo de beber.

**Ainhoa:** Vale, ¿lo compras y yo voy a ponerme un bikini y te traigo algún bañador?

**Zorro:** Me parece genial. **(Dice dándome un beso)**

**Ainhoa:** No te vallas a perder. Te espero aquí.

Después un rato esperándole, llegó, y nos fuimos a la playa.

Estábamos dando un paseo por la orilla, por suerte no había nadie más. Zorro me contaba la historia de su amiga de la infancia, Kuina.

**Ainhoa (abrazando el brazo de MI chico):** ¿Y yo soy la única que lo sabe?

Zorro solo sonrió.

Ambos nos fuimos a un lado de la playa junto a un acantilado. Allí empezamos a comer y cuando terminamos de comer, empezamos a hablar.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Pues sabes que te digo, Zorro?

**Zorro:** ¿Qué?

**Ainhoa:** Esto...

Dije mientras le agarraba de su miembro, después empecé a correr huyendo de él.

**Zorro:** ¡Ven aquí!

Empezó a seguirme, yo corría todo lo que podía, hasta que me alcanzó me agarró de la parte de abajo del bikini y me acercó a él, me puso boca arriba en el suelo y el se puso sobre mí, poniendo cada brazo a un lado de mi, acorralándome.

**Zorro:** ¿Adonde te crees que ibas? (**Yo le saqué la lengua)** ¿Has visto lo que ha causado tu gracia?

**Ainhoa: **¿Qué ha pasado?

El peliverde se pegó más a mí, entonces sentí un bulto muy cerca de mi intimidad, solté un suspiro por aquella sensación y me sonrojé un poco.

**Zorro:** ¿Cómo me lo piensas pagar?

**Ainhoa:** Hazte una paja.

**Zorro (mosqueado):** ¡Eso solo lo hacen los que están desesperados, bestia!

**Ainhoa:** ¿Y que quieres que haga?

Zorro puso una sonrisa ¿pervertida?, y empezó a bajar su mano hasta la parte baja de mi bikini y empieza a masajear mi intimidad por encima de la tela, haciendo que yo soltase algún suspiro.

**Ainhoa (sonrojada y algo excitada): **Zo-Zorro...no juegues...por favor...

**Zorro:** O sea, tú si puedes jugar, pero yo no, que lista.

Le empujé y calló al suelo, me puse sobre él.

**Ainhoa:** Si eso es lo que quieres... pero esta vez déjame a mi.

Dije dándole un beso cargado de pasión.

Y lo que pasó en aquella playa, solo lo sabemos Zorro, yo y el mar...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. CAPITULO 12

**Ya llega lo interesante ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

A la mañana siguiente...

Estaba en mi camarote intentando averiguar lo que quería decir el papel.

**Ainhoa:** Tal vez...sea como en aquella iglesia...

Volví a echarle un vistazo al papel, en el ponía:

1-4-7-5-3-6-9 / 7-8-9-6-3-2-1-4-7 7-8-9-8-5-2 / 7-8-9-6-3-2-1-4-7 / 1-4-7-8-6-2-1 / 7-8-9-6-3-2-1-4-7 9-8-7-4-5-4-1-2-3 / 9-8-7-4-5-6-3-2-1 1-4-7-8-9-6-5-4 / 1-4-7-8-9-6-3-6-5-4 / 1-4-7-8-9-6-5-4-5-3 / 9-8-7-4-5-4-1-2-3 / 9-8-7-4-1-2-3 / 9-8-7-4-5-4-1-2-3

**Ainhoa:** Mira que era listo este tío, ¡ni que fuera Einstein! Tanto numero...

**¿?: **¡Aquí llegan tus ayudantes!

Miro atrás y veo a un renito subido en el hombreo se un buenorro peliverde.

**Ainhoa: **Llegáis justo a tiempo, veréis, necesito averiguar un patrón para descifrar este código, pero no se como...

**Zorro:** Vamos a ver...

Estuvimos más de media hora observando aquel puñetero papel.

**Chopper:** ¿Y si...? No nada...

**Ainhoa:** Cualquier idea, por absurda que sea, es importante, cuenta.

**Chopper:** ¿Y si... el patrón fuese los números que tiene un teléfono? Me refiero a la posición de las teclas. Es que al leer los números varias veces, me ha llamado la atención...

**Ainhoa:** ¿Dices esto?

**7 8 9**

**4 5 6**

**1 23**

**Chopper: **Si.

**Ainhoa: **Probemos...

Tras utilizar el primer grupo de números, obtuve la letra "N".

**Ainhoa (con estrellitas en los ojos): **¡Mira Zorro! ¡La letra N!

**Zorro:** Gracias por alúmbranos con tal maravilla, la letra "N".

**Ainhoa:** ¿A que es fantástico?

**Zorro (mirándome el escote):** Ni te lo puedes imaginar. **(No se refería al descubrimiento precisamente... ¬ ¬)**

Al cabo de un buen rato...

**Chopper:** "No todo es lo que parece"

**Ainhoa:** ... ¡YA LO TENGO!

**Zorro:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ainhoa:** Cuando pensamos en un objeto valioso y que tiene que estar oculto, pero, ¿y si no fuese así? ¿Y si estuviese en una estantería o escritorio?

**Zorro:** Tal vez tengas razón... Pero no sabemos donde está la casa.

Ainhoa: ¿Te acuerdas de la playa en la que estuvimos ayer?

**Zorro (con una sonrisa pervertida):** Como para no acordarme...

Ainhoa: Pues muy cerca vi una lujosa casa, ¿nos acercamos?

**Chopper y Zorro:** ¡Vale!

Fuimos hasta aquella lujosa casa, y llegamos a la puerta. Nos asomamos en el buzón.

**Ainhoa (leyendo el letrero):** "Estefan Liderton"... ¡Si es que soy un genio! No me supera nadie...excepto mi padre.

**Zorro (subiéndose la faja):** Bueno, entremos.

Estuvimos inspeccionando la casa, y los dos imbéciles de mis ayudantes se perdieron...

**Ainhoa:** Bueno...se supone que este es la habitación de Estefan...

Entré, y en ese momento alguien me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza.

Me desperté en una habitación oscura, estaba aturdida, miré a mí alrededor y vi a un hombre alto.

**Ainhoa (aturdida):** ¿Do...donde estoy...? ¿Qui...quien eres...? ¿Zorro...?

**¿?:** Estas bien. Me llamo Philipe, me conoces quizás demasiado.

Le vi bien la cara y vi que era...el que asesinó a mi padre.

**Ainhoa:** ¡TÚ! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?

**Philipe:** ¿Sabes? Eres idéntica a tu madre, una pena que rechazase mi oferta. Quizás tú la aceptes.

**Ainhoa (mirándole con todo el odio que se pueda tener):** ¿Qué oferta?

**Philipe:** Unirte a mi, tendrías todo lo que necesites.

**Ainhoa:** Ni muerta.

**Philipe (agachándose para ponerse a mi altura):** Respeto que no quieras estar conmigo, pero no lo estarás con nadie más. Si veo el más mínimo gesto cariñoso con ese tal Zorro Ronoa, lo mato a él, a tu capitán y al resto de tus nakamas, y te volverías a quedar sola. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. ¿Está claro?

**Ainhoa (no se me podían ver los ojos):** Como el agua...

**Philipe:** Puedes irte. Quedas avisada, preciosa, y una cosa, mi oferta siempre estará en pie. Nos volveremos a ver.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Andaba a duras penas por unas solitarias calles llenas de charcos, estaba lloviendo. Me apoyaba en la pared, tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza y me dolía... Pero no pensaba en eso, si no en las palabras de Philipe.

**Flashback **

_**Philipe (agachándose para ponerse a mi altura):**__ Respeto que no quieras estar conmigo, pero no lo estarás con nadie más. Si veo el más mínimo gesto cariñoso con ese tal Zorro Ronoa, lo mato a él, a tu capitán y al resto de tus nakamas, y te volverías a quedar sola. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. ¿Está claro?_

**Fin del Flashback **

Sentía como se me nublaba la vista y apenas podía sostenerme en pie, respiraba con dificultad, y tenía un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Me preguntaba si mis nakamas me estarían buscando. De repente sentí a lo lejos una voz, alguien me llamaba.

Unas calles más abajo...

**Sanji:** ¡AINHOA! Joder...lleva dos días y medio desaparecida, y no hay rastro de ella... es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra... ¡AINHOA! ¡¿PERO QUE?...? ¡AINHOA! **(Se acercó corriendo hacia mi)** ¡Ainhoa! ¡Ainhoa! ¡Despierta!

No podía aguantar más, cerré lo ojos.

Al cabo de unas horas...

Empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Do...donde estoy...?

**¿?:** Veo que te has despertado. **(Miré a mi lado y vi a Chopper, lo que me tranquilizó mucho)** ¿Dónde has estado? Tenías un gran golpe en la cabeza.

**Ainhoa: **Es que...escuche un ruido dentro de la casa...me salí y...bueno **(intenté buscar una excusa)** ...me caí y me golpeé con una roca...tampoco recuerdo muy bien lo sucedido...

**Chopper:** No pasa nada. ¿Sabes? Zorro ha estado cuidando de ti. **(Dijo con una amplia sonrisa)**

Cuando escuché la última frase, sentí un gran pinchazo en mi pecho. De repente alguien abrió la puerta.

**¿?:** Chopper, aquí te traigo lo que me pedis... ¡Ainhoa!

Era Zorro. Soltó una bandeja que llevaba, en una mesita, y corrió a abrazarme.

**Zorro:** ¡Menos mal! ¿Que ha pasado?

**Chopper:** Bueno, yo me voy.

**Ainhoa:** Me fui un momento afuera de la casa y me golpeé la cabeza con una roca... **(El espadachín me iba a abrazar, pero puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo separé)** Zorro... **(Mi voz sonaba rota)** Te...Tengo que decirte una cosa...

**Zorro (con una tierna sonrisa):** Dime.

**Ainhoa:** Es que...el estar dos tres días fuera...me ha hecho pensar en una cosa...es que...me he equivocado...no te quiero, Zorro.

Él esperaba a que dijese el típico "No te quiero, te amo". Pero lo única que hice fue echarme de espaldas a él.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Me...puedes dejar sola, por favor?

**Zorro:** Si es una broma no me hace gracia, Ainhoa.

**Ainhoa:** No es una broma, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, Zorro.

El espadachín se levantó y sin decir ni una palabra más abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Me sentía como una mierda.

Zorro iba andando de prisa, con una furia y rabia de mil demonios.

**Nami:** Zorro, ¿pasa algo? Es que tienes una cara de cabreo...

**Zorro:** ¡¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Que Ainhoa dice que se ha equivocado, que no me quiere!

**Nami:** ¿Estás seguro de que ha dicho eso?

**Zorro:** ¡Ve y se lo preguntas!

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde mi secuestro, desde que me tuve que separar del que estoy segura, ha sido el amor de mi vida... No nos hablábamos para nada, aunque yo sufría enormemente, pero es por el bien de todos... No había día en la que no llorase. Echaba de menos a Zorro...

Respecto a mis investigaciones, iba todo viento en popa, de hecho, estaba segura de que en la próxima isla estaría la Lanza de Carlomagno.

Estaba sola en el acuario leyendo un poco hasta que llegó el silencioso capitán.

**Luffy:** ¡Hola Ainhoa!

**Ainhoa:** Hola Luffy. Capitán **(dije cerrando el libro)**, verás, estoy segura de que en la próxima isla está la Lanza de Carlomagno...

**Luffy (con una amplia sonrisa):** Te ayudaremos a buscarla.

**Ainhoa:** Gracias capitán.

Varias horas después desembarcamos, era una isla desierta pero decidimos ir todos juntos. Luffy iba dando saltos de alegría porque una de sus nakamas iba a cumplir su sueño. Luffy se nos acercó dando saltos.

**Ainhoa:** Luffy ten cuidado...

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el suelo se resquebrajó y caímos a una oscura sala.

**Ainhoa y Nami:** Que ostia... ¡Mi pelo!

**Zorro (totalmente serio):** Dejad de quejaros y a averiguar como salir de aquí.

**Chopper:** ¿Qué es eso?

Dijo señalando una cosa que brillaba. Me acerqué poco a poco.

**Ainhoa (flipando en colores):** No...No puede ser...la...la lanza...

Estaba a unos pasos de la lanza, pero...algo, o mejor dicho, alguien me disparó en el costado, lo que hizo que me cayese al suelo.

**Todos:** ¡AINHOA! **(la verdad, a quien más se escuchó fue a Zorro)**

Chopper se iba a acercar, pero alguien salió de la oscuridad.

**¿?:** Muy buenas.

**Ainhoa (tapándome la herida y con un ojo abierto):** Hijo de...puta...

**Zorro (furioso):** ¡Cabrón! ¡¿Qué coño le has hecho? **(Se puso la bandana) **

**Ainhoa (mirando al espadachín):** Zorro...no lo hagas...

**Philipe:** ¿Te importa que se lo cuente? (le mire con asco y odio) Los dos días que estuvo desaparecida, estuvo conmigo, la secuestré. Le hice una oferta, que estuviese conmigo, le daría lo que quisiese, pero no acepto. A si que, si no quería estar conmigo, no lo estaría con nadie más, ni siquiera con Zorro. **(Este empezó a atar cabos y apretó los dientes)** por si lo estaba, os mataba a todos, por lo que se volvería a quedar sola. ¿Lo entendéis?

**Zorro (murmurando):** Hijo de puta... Chopper, **(el aludido miró)** lleva a Ainhoa a un sitio seguro.

Chopper me cogió y me puso a salvo.

**Zorro (acercándose a Philipe):** ¿Cómo tienes cojones de hacer algo así?

**Philipe:** ¿Me vas a matar?

**Zorro:** Probablemente.

Mientras, Luffy me dio su sombrero.

**Luffy (serio):** Cuídame el sombrero.

Empezaron a luchar, hasta que Zorro, en un ataque de ira, clavó una de sus espadas en Philipe, provocándole la muerte.

Zorro, Luffy y Sanji se acercaron. El espadachín siguió caminando.

**Ainhoa:** Zorro...gracias...

**Zorro:** Solo respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí?

**Ainhoa:** Si, nunca he dejado de amarte...y sigo enamorada como el primer día...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. CAPITULO 15

**Aqui os dejo el ultimo capitulo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

A la mañana siguiente...

Había tomado una decisión...ya había cumplido mi sueño, había encontrado la lanza de Carlomagno, por lo que el nombre de mi padre quedó limpio. Pero ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel barco...la persona a la que mas quería, no quería saber nada de mi, y aunque ya sepa el porque de todo...me voy...me duele enormemente pero...

Había llegado la hora del desayuno y decidí comunicarles la noticia.

**Ainhoa (poniéndome en pie):** Capitán y al resto, tengo una noticia que contaros... Me lo he pensado una y otra vez pero... me voy de la tripulación...ya he cumplido mi sueño y...supongo que ahora tendré que seguir mi camino, pero ese camino...será sin vosotros... Pero no es nada personal, es solo que... quiero llevar una vida normal. Y que habéis sido para mí lo más parecido a una familia... Me voy ahora, y...por favor...no me quiero despedir de nadie, porque si no voy a llorar... el barco zarpará esta misma tarde...

**Luffy (con una amplia sonrisa que derramaba cariño):** Espero que te valla bien.

**Ainhoa (devolviéndole la sonrisa y con los ojos húmedos):** Gracias...

Salí de del comedor, reteniendo las lágrimas y mordiéndome el labio inferior conteniendo el llanto. Pero en cuanto salí, empecé a llorar.

En la cocina todos estaban en shock, en especial Zorro, que pegó un fuerte golpe en la mesa por la furia contenida, se levantó y se fue al gimnasio, se quito con furia la camiseta y cogió las pesas mas grandes que tenía y empezó a entrenar a lo bruto.

Yo había terminado de hacer las maletas, las cogí y me fui del Sunny, me despedí de él y empecé a caminar hacia el puerto.

Mientras, en el gimnasio...

Sanji entró, allí estaba desahogándose el espadachín.

**Zorro (sin dejar de entrenar): **¿Qué quieres?

**Sanji:** ¿Vas a ser tan gilipollas de dejar pasar a lo mejor que te ha pasado?

**Zorro:** Eso es algo que ni te viene ni te va.

Sanji le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tirando al suelo al peliverde.

**Sanji:** ¡Deja tu orgullo por una puta vez y abre los ojos! ¡Sabes que si se va, no te lo perdonarás nunca! ¡Ve a por ella imbécil!

Zorro se quedó un momento sin dar señales de vida. Pero apretó el puño y salió corriendo.

Fue corriendo hacia el puerto.

**Zorro (pensando):** _¡Vamos Zorro! ¡Tengo que llegar! ¡No la puedo perder! ¡La quiero _**(Grita)** ¡AINHOA!

El barco estaba a punto de zarpar. Iba a subir, pero algo me paró, una voz muy familiar me llamó, me giré lentamente, y vi a un peliverde corriendo hacia mi.

Ainhoa (totalmente sorprendida): ¡Zo-Zorro!

En cuando estaba a unos metros de mí, se paró en seco, recuperó un poco el aliento, y me miró a los ojos.

**Zorro:** Ainhoa...te quiero...no te puedes ir.

Yo me sonroje a más no poder. Y uno el capitán de aquel barco empezó a llamarme.

**Capitán:** Señorita, el barco va a zarpar, ¿va a subir?

Yo no sabía que decir, pero el peliverde se me acercó, me agarró de la cara y me beso como nunca lo había hecho. Me separé.

**Ainhoa (Con una amplia sonrisa): **Puede zarpar sin mí. **(Mire al peliverde)** Te amo...

Dije volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos.

**FIN**


End file.
